<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Beginning (On Hiatus) by Una_hates_lemons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697204">New Beginning (On Hiatus)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_hates_lemons/pseuds/Una_hates_lemons'>Una_hates_lemons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous and Psychic Powers at Play (Elena of Avalor hint) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elena Inger Angeles OC, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Protective Elena Inger Angeles, Protective Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Slow To Update, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:22:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_hates_lemons/pseuds/Una_hates_lemons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette had a best friend since childhood who always gave her the best advice-Elena Inger Angeles. When Lila started spouting lies about her everyone left her except Elena and that was when she decided to ask Chloe Bourgeois for help. To become mean. And she agreed. All hell breaks lose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous and Psychic Powers at Play (Elena of Avalor hint) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first attempt</p><p>*This idea is taken from an anime I watch: the disastrous life of Saiki k.<br/>Also here is the list of the psychic powers: https://saikikusuo-no-psinan.fandom.com/wiki/Saiki_Kusuo/Abilities</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette had a best friend since childhood who always gave her the best advice-Elena Inger Angeles. When Lila started spouting lies about her everyone left her except Elena and that was when she decided to ask Chloe Bourgeois for help. To become mean. And she agreed. All hell breaks lose.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first attempt</p><p>*This idea is taken from an anime I watch: the disastrous life of Saiki k.<br/>Also here is the list of the psychic powers: https://saikikusuo-no-psinan.fandom.com/wiki/Saiki_Kusuo/Abilities</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette was tired of being the nice baker's daughter. Well not that she had to anymore, Lila had sprouted uncountable lies about her and the class believed them. At least not her longtime best friend, Elena Inger Angeles, believed them.<br/>Wait a minute, why is she remembering these things? And why is she hearing a scream? And why is she feeling so much pain? Someone is shaking her. Someone is calling her.<br/>"…Nette, Marinette, Marinette, are you alright? You blacked out. An Akuma is creating havoc. Akuma is Lila Rossi, Akuma is her necklace." Elena said. "Tikki?" Marinette asked in a weak voice. "Oh it's safe, right here, but I can't show you as we are surrounded by lots of people. Let's get out of here." Elena replied.</p><p><br/>~*~</p><p>Marinette didn't remember when she got home, but by the time she woke the Akuma had been defeated. After getting refreshed, she searched for Elena and Tikki as she was really angry and wanted to rant to her best friend and mentor/guide respectively and also because she had some questions regarding the fight.<br/>As she entered the kitchen, she found a thoughtful Elena and an angry Tikki. As soon as they saw her approaching, they got up. "You fine?" Elena asked. "Yeah." A pause. "Though I don't remember defeating the Akuma," Marinette replied. "Oh, that's because you didn't fight it I did. I transformed and put hypnosis on me so that I looked like you." Elena answered.<br/>"Now, come on, let's go. I have thought of a pretty convenient place and also Hawkmoth won't be able to send any Akumas there, therefore, you can rant all you want."<br/>Oh did she mention that Elena is psychic?*<br/>Marinette just replied with thumbs up.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You know I can't believe they think that I point out Lila due to jealousy.  And they don't even know I hate Adrien. And I have exposed her right? I called uncle Jagged and also Clara. But they still didn't believe me. Why? Just because she claimed that she lied to fit in?!" These were the opening lines for Marinette's rant. Tikki and Elena just nodded along.</p><p>~*~</p><p>After two hours of ranting it was decided to go home. After changing in her PJs, Marinette got some food. As she came back, she noticed a bag. Two blinks later she was greeted by Elena who informed that she is staying for the night.<br/>So they started with sleepover rituals (games and movies) to have a blast.</p><p>~*~</p><p>As they got ready for bed, Elena struck up a conversation. It slowly moved from lighter topics to less light topics.<br/>"Marinette, I've been wondering about your rant earlier today. I think if you showed them you are not jealous of Lila and her achievements maybe they will acknowledge you. And I have the perfect plan. Also, we have to show them that before you cared for them but now no because Lila has revealed their true colours." Elena said. "Yes Marinette, she is correct. But remember this that your plan will cause a lot of Akumas Elena." Tikki voiced her opinion. "It's fine if some Akumas are caused. And anyway there haven't been many people akumatized, it will rile up some things in this boring atmosphere." Elena replied backed. "Anyway, Marinette what do you think?" "Tell me," Marinette replied.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"And that's how we have finished planning the downfall of THE ROSSI EMPIRE." Elena declared cheerfully. "No, it doesn't," Marinette said. "You want me to kill my morals and ask…" Marinette started but was cut by a chorus of "MARINETTE" by Tikki and Elena. "Don't disclose the plan to the reader's." scolded Tikki. "Right, we don't know who might be a spy of Lila. Even though they are nice to read this story." Elena added.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Plan Is In Motion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette asks some questions regarding the plan and the next day moves forward with it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Continued</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fine, fine" Marinette replied. "But why don't you do it too, Elena?" Elena replied "'Cause I am already mean to them. You might have not noticed but the idiot squad never says anything to me. They know that is just how my attitude is. But you, they believe you are the nice baker's daughter. Now no more questions, we have school tomorrow."</p><p>~*~</p><p><em>Ohh such a fluffy white cat. Hey cat why are you purring like my phone alarm? </em><br/>* The cat fades into the white part of an omelette and Marinette finds herself getting cooked with it*<br/><em>Mhhhhh I smell omelette. hello, hands, hello, will I get some? </em></p><p>* She sees two hands and smells the first omelette that was cooked* *(The smell is coming from downstairs)*</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Wait why is it getting warm, warmer, too warm, hot, hotter. It's getting too hot.</em>
</p><p>~*~<br/> <br/>"TOO HOT" Marinette screamed, bolting up in her bed. As she slowly opened her eyes and tried shaking off the sleepiness, she heard someone chuckling. Lo and Behold, the people chuckling were Tikki and Elena. "Sleeping beauty's up?" asked a giggling Elena. "Okay what did you do?" asked a glaring Marinette. "Oh just increased the temp. of the room using Pyrokinesis (The ability to allow a person to create and control fire with their mind)." Elena replied, unfazed by the glares. "Your alarm has been going off for the past half an hour but you didn't wake up Marinette," Tikki said, which caused Marinette to get panicked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for small chapter. Not getting ideas.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Almost Killing Her Morals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The plan finally in motion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am thinking of adding a preview after every chapter ends. Please check the last chapter for the preview.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After panicking for a good two minutes, Marinette started to rush. She almost fell on her face but was caught in time by Elena. "Calm down, Mar. We are not late. I had set your alarm half an hour ago instead of the normal wake up time. And tell me would I have let you sleep in for half an hour?" Elena told her. Well, that was right. After knowing this Marinette did her routine rather lazily. She wanted to shout at Elena but was too sleepy to do so. <strike><em>In school, maybe.</em></strike></p><p>As they started to head out, Marinette decided to shout at Elena. "Why was my alarm set half an hour ago, Elena?" Marinette asked in a sweet voice. "So that when you and Chloe have a screaming match, there will not be many people watching. If you would have woken up late we'd have to reschedule the plan for tomorrow as Chloe comes early, we will catch her. And remember no matter how much you hate her we need her so be nice to her." Elena replied in an equally sweet voice, if not sweeter.</p><p>~*~</p><p><em>Looks like my bad luck decided to strike today of all days, <strike>despite me being Ladybug</strike></em>. Marinette thought. Chloe had arrived late today of all the days she could. Anyway, they decided to approach Chloe. "Hey, Chloe," Marinette said as she reached the blonde's bench.</p><p>~*~</p><p><em>'Why are Dupain-Cheng and Angeles approaching me? Probably to give me another lecture to be nice. But I haven't even talked to anyone but Sabrina this whole month.'</em> Were the blonde or Chloe's thoughts. But what astonished her most was Marinette's sweet tone as she said, "Hey Chloe."</p><p>Chloe decided to ignore her and continued talking to Sabrina, pretending to not notice the innumerous "Chloe" from Marinette's mouth. But maybe even Marinette had some limits of patience. "CHLOE BOURGEOIS, STOP IGNORING ME," Marinette shouted finally.</p><p>~*~</p><p><em>It was not enough that people <strike>friends</strike> were noticing that I and Mar had come to Chloe's bench, she had to make M shout?</em> Elena thought. But she was pulled out of her thoughts by Chloe's reply of "What?" in a haughty tone. Elena was sensing that Marinette would either burst out on Chloe, <strike>which will not end well for her</strike> or burst out on Chloe, <strike>which will not end very well for her</strike>. As Elena grabbed Marinette's hand and gave her a look saying "Remember what we came for', she thought of how to change the word 'mean', now that there was such a big crowd around them. Also, Lila would soon be coming and she might get an idea of what they are going to do.</p><p><br/>While these thoughts occurred, Marinette had started speaking. "Chloe, first of all, don't say anything except yes or no and speak only when I ask you to, PLEASE," Marinette told Chloe. A pause. "I need your help. To become m-" Just as Marinette was going to say mean, Elena butted in "more fashionable, yeah, more fashionable." Elena finished. After that Elena ushered Marinette in their seat with a promise of explaining later, as she told Chloe in a whisper, "Between you and me. Marinette and I have made a bet. My part of the bet is that you are more fashionable than Aubrey, while Marinette says that you are not." Elena explained to Chloe. "So are going to help, yes or no?" Elena asked. "Isn't it obvious? Of course yes" Chloe replied. "After school, your room," Elena said to Chloe as Ms Bustier and Lila arrived.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Elena: between you and me, I used telepathy to find her weakness that will get her to say yes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nope, no joking.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The school passed relatively quickly with only a few minor incidents. Well, there are never major, due to Elena's psychic powers, she always finds through telepathy if something's going to happen. Anyway, back to the incidents, Marinette only lost her draft sketchbook (She kept her pink one at home), got pushed on the second last step of the staircase (it would have been major if Elena hadn't caught her in time) and got tripped in the hallway. Now they were waiting for Elena's driver to pick them up.</p><p>~*~Flashback~*~</p><p>During lunch, Elena's driver came to pick them up. They had started to eat at her home because the bakers' thought they should eat at the school to help patch things up, and also so that they can get away from the idiot squad. After freshening up, they ordered food. As they waited for their food Marinette asked "What happened? Why did you suddenly change the words?" "Ya, about that. So I decided to improvise a bit as the situation was not going as planned?" Elena asked, uncertain. "Not following," Marinette said, clearly not buying that excuse. "Fine. You know the class was about to start and the idiot squad had started to surround us. And also, Lila always arrives at the same time as Bustier and she would have realized our plan.</p><p>So I thought we have to replace 'mean' with something convincing enough to make Chloé say 'yes' but it shouldn't give away our plan. But by the time I thought all of this you were going to say 'mean' and the first word my brain supplied was 'more fashionable'. And I also told Chloé that we have made a bet on whether she is more fashionable than her mother or not." Elena replied. "Also after school, we are going to her room to further discuss things."<br/>As they were eating, Elena asked "Did you ask Agreste why he is not keeping his promise?" with narrowed eyes. "Yes. He said that he is afraid of Lila taking away his school life. Lila is in a contract with GABRIEL and she reports everything that Adrien does. He doesn't want it to end his school life and freedom. He also said that he's taking back the promise of us being together." Marinette replied. And FYI asking Adrien this was also part of their plan.</p><p>~*~End flashback~*~</p><p>While waiting they noticed that Alya was coming towards them. "Why can't you guys go one day without harassing Lila? Guys, I am telling you this as I was once your friend. CONTROL YOUR JEALOUSY OR THERE WILL BE VERY BAD CONSEQUENCES." Alya said as she reached them. "Oh, you're right, we are very sorry. Thanks for the useless advice, you know." Elena replied, in a mocking tone. Alya was going answer back when a car honk interrupted her. "Oh, here's our ride," Elena replied to the unasked question while smirking. "We are going to have an Akuma today," Marinette said to no one in particular as she sat in the car.</p><p>~*~ In the car ~*~</p><p>"You do remember Alya's 'consequences' the last time you provoked her?" Tikki asked, after the screen for having privacy was up. "Yes." Replied Elena. "When did that happen and if Tikki was there that means I was there too?" Marinette asked out of mere curiosity because she doesn't remember anything like this. "Well, guess it's time to tell her Tikki," Elena said. "So you might remember that a month ago you were on holiday. Well at that time I had just gotten up to go have lunch as the bell had rung. Just as I got up, the class surrounded me. They think that you are safe because I save you every time. They also think that if I'm not there you won't be able to save yourself. So first they started to bully me verbally. Of course, it didn't affect me.</p><p>They also think that because it affects you it affects me as well. But when they noticed I wasn't even paying attention to them they decided it was a good idea to get physical. Bustier was still there so I couldn't fight them back. First Alya punched me. I blocked it efficiently. All their attacks were blocked. Bustier wasn't leaving, and I was sure she was there so that as soon as I attacked she would have reported me to the principal. I was just bruised a little, but they ended up taking half of my lunch. I wasn't able to predict that this was going to happen. Luckily, I had a feeling that I should take packed lunch. So before going to their lunch, Alya came up to me and said that this was going to happen if we didn't stop troubling Lila." Marinette couldn't believe them. "Elena, was they always li-like this from inside? I-I mean, did Lila bring out their true colours?" Marinette asked through tears. "Well… Oh look we are here." Elena said, clearly not wanting to answer.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"Hello Chloé" Elena greeted. "Hey, guys," Chloé replied. "I have chosen the perfect place to go shopping and you can also buy something if you want to." "Um, Chloé. She lied to you. We are here for something else." Marinette said to the happy and cheerful girl. "Before you say anything listen to what we have to say. I promise you we have a very good idea. If you aren't satisfied with our answer you are allowed to throw us out." "Fine, Dupain- Marinette. Hope it's okay if I call you both by your first name."Chloé said. "Sure." Elena and Marinette replied in unison. "We have decided that we have to expose Lila once and for all and not because they are our friends but because we want them to stop harassing us. What we have our plan is: First we have to show the class that we are not jealousy of Lila, and we have to show Lila we are not concerned for the class or the idiot squad. And let me tell you something about Adrien, Chloé. Marinette you wanna continue?" Elena said.</p><p>"Yes. Agreste knew that Lila was lying but he did nothing. He even had the nerve to tell me that we were in this together. But today at lunch I asked him why did HE lie to me. He said that Lila has wormed her way in his home and his father's head. She reports everything he does, so if he goes against her, she twists it and tells it in such a way that it looks really bad." Marinette said, a bit teary. "well back to the plan. So the easiest way to show Lila that we don't care for the idiot squad is by being mean to them. And the easiest way to show the class that we are not jealousy of Lila is to not say anything to them. Please do not consider this an insult but who the best person to learn being mean other than CHLOÉ BOURGEOIS herself?" Elena asked.</p><p>"But will you become mean in one day or you know like slow-poisoning?" Chloé asked. "Nice question, Chloé. We have decided that it will be slow-poisoning." Marinette replied. "So you in or not?" Elena asked. "Of course, no one messes with my Adriki-Adrien," Chloé said. She also added "So what else are you hiding? You are giving off a vibe that you want to say something but don't think you should." "Well, I will tell you my secret but Marinette's is hers to tell. So I am psychic. And that means that I have a lot of powers like telepathy, teleportation, hypnosis, Pyrokinesis, invisibility, etc, etc. And that means, yes, I could hear your thoughts and Lila's too and that's why I didn't believe her lies." Elena said to a slightly red Chloé (from embarrassment). "I think, I should tell you my secret as well. So let's keep it simple. Tikki, Spots On" and with that Marinette was transformed into Ladybug. "Great," Chloé said. "So the person I hate the most is the person I admire the most? Why, why?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. announcement 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys.</p><p>I know, I said that I won't post till 1 Jan, but the idea I just got is too bad to let go. So in a week or so, I will post a one-shot or maybe two-shot fic as part of this series. Also, the ficlets that this series will have is:</p><p>1) Why Elena thought Marinette needed to become mean.</p><p>2) The infamous bathroom encounter, but with a twist.</p><p>3) Nathaniel comes to know about Elena's psychic powers.</p><p>4) Many more ideas But I don't remember a single one except for those *insert up pointing finger emoji* </p><p>These will not be in order.</p><p>Yours truly,</p><p>Una_hates-lemons</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Why am I doing this again? Oh right…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay Chloé, we'll leave now. I might have turned Césaire into an Akuma." Elena said. "She might attack you too, if, she finds us here," Elena said. Chloé wanted to apologize but Elena and Marinette were quick to leave so she didn't get a chance.</p>
<p>~*~Akuma attack (time skip in between)~*~</p>
<p>"I am Lady Fair Play." Akuma Alya said. "Ladybug and Chat Noir give me your miraculous," She finished and continued on her way to punish people singing, "I will punish you, if your deed is wrong, better not lie and bring the storm." After she finished punishing a small girl for stealing candy, she spotted Elena. "Elena Inger Angeles. You haven't stopped hurting Lila after that day, huh? Well, now your punishment is due too." Alya or rather Lady Fair Play said. "Try as you might Lady Fair Play. You won't be able to hurt me." Elena said. She started to fight Lady Fair Play.</p>
<p>She blocked every blow and attack efficiently. Hawkmoth, as well as the people standing by, were amazed. Hawkmoth was thinking that maybe the reason Elena doesn't get akumatised is that she practices martial arts which help to release a lot of anger and stress and negative emotions. "You know, you weren't able to hurt me neither that day nor today or any other day." Elena made the bold move of taunting her. Just as Lady Fair Play tried to land another blow, the whirring of a yoyo was heard and her hand was caught minutes before hitting Elena.</p>
<p>This caused the Akuma to get distracted momentarily, which was enough time for Elena to put the Akuma in a headlock. Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared, soon after. "Hey, you know, it's not <em>fair</em> that this <em>lady</em> has to <em>play</em> alone." Chat punned which earned an eye roll, a tired sigh and a growl from Ladybug, Elena and Lady Fair Play, respectively. "Punning aside, I have three things that may contain the Akuma. First, her necklace, second, her ring, third, the pin in her bun." Elena said, to the point. Chat took the three things Elena listed and started to break them one by one. No Akuma came out from any of them.</p>
<p>"Do you know who the victim is?" Ladybug asked. "Alya Césaire, Lady Blogger," Elena informed. "She wears glasses right?" Chat asked. Ladybug and Elena confirmed with a nod. "So maybe it's in her contact lenses?" Chat suggested. "Genius. She was wearing contact lenses today, and when we were arguing, she was constantly rubbing her eyes. She might have removed them to see what the problem was and the Akuma ended up going in that." Elena gushed out. "Bugaboo, why don't you call on your lucky charm just to make sure?" Chat said. "Lucky Charm." Ladybug called.</p>
<p>"Spot on, Chat. A contact lens case lucky charm proves you right." Ladybug realized a second too late that she punned. "Bug, did you just pun?" Chat asked, somewhat playful. "No." ladybug replied. "Yes, you did." "No, Chat, I didn't." this continued for a while until Elena interrupted. "Guys, how much ever it is exciting to see you fight like a couple, I don't think I will be able to hold her much longer." At which the heroes seemed to stop, tomato red at being addressed as a couple. "Chat, do the honours please," Elena said. Chat took out the contact lenses and broke them. The Akuma came out. Ladybug quickly said her catchphrases while purifying the Akuma.</p>
<p>A miraculous cure later, Ladybug asked Chat, "How did you know that Alya wore contact lenses, Chat?" "Ahh….. Um… you know…. like this…….." Chat started to stammer. Elena quickly came to Chat's rescue, "Chat, did you want to talk to me? I and Mar missed the first class so we didn't see you. Nathaniel told me something like you wanted to talk but got caught by Césaire." Ladybug's earrings beeped, reminding everyone that she only had 2 minutes left <strike>which meant that she couldn't argue further</strike>.  "Chat, talk to the victim. We are going to talk during patrol today, about what you wanted to ask because I don't want Hawkmoth to think that we are involved with a civilian. Bug out" Ladybug said.</p>
<p>"What the heck did you say? I didn't do anything like that. Now, what am I going to tell Ladybug?" Chat said. "Calm down, Tamales. I was going to tell you." Elena says and then realizes what a big mistake she just made. "Listen, act like nothing's wrong, Césaire's still here. I'm coming to your house tomorrow and we will talk then," Elena said in a whisper before continuing out loud enough like nothing's wrong. "You will tell Ladybug that you were just waiting to catch me because I am mostly the targets of Akuma attacks. Therefore you wanted to ask, what the reason that the Akumas are after me is. She might ask, 'Chloé Bourgeois is also the target of Akuma attacks why didn't you ask her.' Just say that everyone knows she is mean and she is a bully. But I am always with Marinette and that girl is like caramel, extremely sweet, so there is no way that I am mean. If she asks what is the reason I am the target of most Akumas is that I am pretty sharp, blunt and extremely logical. I also have put up a lot of walls. Because of these things, I might pass off as a bully, so no matter what I say, everyone just thinks I am insulting them. So they end up feeling put down and get akumatized. Got it?" Elena said and then went away.</p>
<p>~*~ Chloé Bourgeois' room ~*~</p>
<p>"So the numbers 1 rule to be mean: You are above them all and therefore you have every right to treat them like garbage," Chloé said. "Hmm," Marinette said, noting the rule in a notebook. "Hey, hold up guys," Elena said. "If Mar suddenly became extremely mean it will become suspicious. We have already discussed that it's slow poisoning. You, Mar, have to start with very small baby steps. Do you know what I was thinking? Lila's birthday 3 days later. I am sure the class will expect you to bring treats for everyone. You say no and no matter what you will not say yes. And if you do, you can forget we are friends and I'm not helping you then." "Anyway, I am going to get Adrien on our side," Elena said, "And it's time to go home."</p>
<p>"Um, Marinette, I want to apologize to you for the things I did to you. I admired you but I never knew how to express them. The only way I learned to express my feelings was by being mean. I am sorry." Chloé suddenly said. "See Mari, I told you," Tikki said. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I forgive you, Chloé. Elena told me when we were planning, what you're saying right now, and Tikki said you would apologize today. I didn't believe it at that time. I will be making a gift for you. It's a friendship necklace set. I gave it to Elena too. Even, I have it. We all have the same pattern just different colours. I have pink, you will have yellow, and Elena has black." Marinette said. "Hey, you made that bracelet and keychain for Nathaniel?"  Elena said. "Oh, shit, I forgot," Marinette said. Chloé just stared confused. "Nathaniel is on our side. He knows the truth. And you can make one for Adrien too; he is going to be on our side soon. And I hope you know why they will not get a necklace set." Elena said. Marinette and Chloé nodded.</p>
<p>~*~ school the next day (lunch)~*~</p>
<p>Lila had been hanging off Adrien's the whole day. This had been a little troublesome to the plan. Well, not anymore because Adrien was going to the photoshoot with Elena and Marinette. And Lila was not welcome. Now to inform Adrien and Lila. "Hey, Adrien, come on let's go," Elena said, "Just tell me your photo shoot destination, and then we are good to go." "Huh? You are driving me to the photoshoot?" Adrien asked. "Yup," Elena replied. "But my bodyguard will drive us there, right?" Adrien asked. "You didn't check your messages, Adrien?" Elena asked as an answer to Adrien's question. "Um, no. I keep my phone in the locker because I get many messages and it will then disturb the class." Adrien answered. Hearing this, Elena facepalmed so hard that the whole class seemed silent for a moment. "Adrien, dear child, on your phone you have an option called 'DO NOT DISTURB' or 'DND'. Anyway, I'll tell you more about the feature in the car. Your bodyguard, Francis, fell down the stairs after seeing a moth almost the size of my palm. Miraculously, Gabriel didn't shout at him for being so careless and allowing a moth to flutter about and then get scared by it. I'm going to drive you everywhere till Francis gets healed." Elena said and then started to move towards the door and almost ran into Marinette.</p>
<p><br/>As she asked Marinette what happened she saw Lila following them. "Where are you going, Lila?" Elena said in an icy tone. "Oh, I'm part of Adrien's photoshoot so I'm going to go with you right?" Lila answered in an innocent tone. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I don't have space, now. My car is a four-seater. The driver seat is for my driver, one is for me, and one for Adrien. So no place." Elena said, in an even innocent voice. "Well, you only have three seats occupied. Why can't you take Lila with you?" Alix said. "Well, because-" Elena started. "Because I am occupying the last seat," Marinette said. "You can just give your seat to Lila, right, Marinette?" Miss. Bustier said.</p>
<p>"No, I'm sorry, but, I'm not giving up my seat. Elena and I have a lot of plans every day, but today is a very special day; she has planned a surprise for me to help me relax.  And we are going to travel in the car to reach our planned destinations. Also, my name is embroidered in the seat, so the seat has become mine. And don't even try to persuade me, please. I have taken permission from Mr Agreste to observe the photoshoot and then we will go to the destinations of the surprise." Marinette said. "Well, then Elena, you can give up your seat, you have no business there and then afterwards you can just ask your driver to drive you to wherever you want to go," Rose suggested.</p>
<p>"Oh no, let me give you three reasons why I won't, can't, give up my seat. First, it is my car, second, Mar might get in an accident if I'm not there because of her clumsiness, and no, I'm not insulting you Mar, just laying out facts. Last but not the least, my driver only allows people that I feel comfortable with, in the car. She also doesn't drive on anyone's order other than me, my family, and Mar, because these are the only people I have opened up to. So, Lila, you can't get a lift to wherever you want to go." Elena said. Lila was just going to say something when Marinette beat her to it, "You can complain to Mr Agreste, he won't even listen to you, because Elena has cleared it that she is not their employee that she is obliged to listen to him. She is free to take whomever she wants to. And if you all are thinking that Lila doesn't need to ride in a beat-up old vehicle, which is not true but you think Mrt Elena is like you all, you can come out and see what a luxurious car it is."</p>
<p><br/>Everyone went out and as soon as they saw the car their jaws dropped. It was the Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita that costs €3,887,112 ($4.8M). "Hey, Adrien, Mar, I have something to tell you in private," Elena said, "Lumina, I am going to take two more minutes and then we are good to go," Elena shouted to her driver &amp; bodyguard, Lumina, and then took Marinette and Adrien to another classroom. Lila took this opportunity to go to the driver and try to lie. "Hello, Lumina, I'm Lila, Elena's 2nd best friend. She told me to sit in the car in place of Marinette. If you would please." Lila said, gesturing to open the door. "Oh! So you are the Lila that Elena and her friends speak about. They have said very nasty things about you. Looks like you do like to lie." Lumina replied. "Oh! So they have also told you horrible things about me. The truth is that Marinette is jealous of me because I have accomplished many great things. Elena is also jealous of me because I get special treatment due to my numerous illnesses." Lila lied. "Oh my. You know Lila let me tell you some things. I am very good at reading people. I take one look at them and can tell their thoughts, intentions, feelings, etc. Your body language says everything that Elena has told me. Don't even think of fooling me." Lumina said, dropping the nice act. Lila decided to go away because the driver was not buying her crap.<br/>~*~<br/>While Lila was trying to convince Lumina to let her in the car, Elena was trying to convince Adrien and Marinette to reveal a secret that none of them wanted to.<br/>"Guys if you reveal your secrets it won't hurt anyone. You both would find the love of your life," Elena said, exasperated from the mess. "If you won't, I'll just ask them to come out. And let me tell you, I am the one that they are obliged to obey to; my orders are above all, it doesn't matter who gave the orders but if I want to break it I can. So you better do it or they are coming out. It will also help to extend the family." Marinette and Adrien thought on it.</p>
<p>They both knew what Elena was referring to. The 'secrets' were their secret identities. And if what Elena said was true they would end up revealing their identities anyway. <em>My heart only belongs to Bugaboo, she knows that, but then why is she saying that I would find the love of my life.</em> Adrien thought. <em>Elena knows I love Adrien but he loves someone else. The question is why she wants me to reveal my identity.</em> Marinette thought. "Um guys, we don't have a lot of time. Lila is sure to use this opportunity to manipulate Lumina, though she won't be able to, we should hurry. Now are you revealing or should I call them?" Elena said. "Tikki-" "Plagg-" "Spots On." "Claws Out." Both Marinette and Adrien muttered under their breath. After the transformation ended, in place of Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng were Chat Noir and Ladybug. When they opened their eyes, both became a stuttering mess. "See, I had told you. Now we are going to reveal this to the rest of the squad and I'll tell about extending the family." Elena said and started to hurry out of the classroom while Adrien and Marinette detransformed and then headed towards the car.</p>
<p>"Lila get out. And don't even say that Lumina allowed you. If I want to allow someone in the car and want Lumina to listen to them I give them a special keychain that you don't have, so either get out without any drama or I'll call the cops and press charges on you for breaking into my car. And speaking of keychains, Adrien here's yours. Catch." Elena said, all in one breath like she wanted this drama to be over already. Adrien caught the keychain effortlessly and all of them went into the car. "Okay, guys. I was thinking that we all, five of us, can become the miraculous team. First, give the miraculouses to me and the remaining of the group and then we will reveal our identities. Or first, you can reveal and then we can distribute the miraculouses. What do you say?" Elena asked during the car ride. Lumina knew about this miraculous mess and all but Marinette and Adrien didn't need to know that. She had asked Lumina to up the privacy screen and then they had started the discussions. "I think we should reveal, first. Chloé already knows about you and me. Nathaniel knows about you. We can tell Adrien about you during the reveal and also tell the rest of the group about your…um…" Marinette struggled to find the correct word without giving too much info to Adrien. "Curse?" Tikki and Plagg chorused.</p>
<p>"Fine. We'll tell them about my curse too. You are the one who's telling the story. Let me see what Tikki told you. She was not there for some parts so she might have told the parts wrong." Elena said. "Adrien, you might be wondering why Nathaniel is part of our group. When my secret is revealed you will come to know. Anyway, which miraculous is best for Nathaniel? The Fox miraculous or the Turtle miraculous? You don't need to worry about me. I'm compatible with all the miraculouses. And with my secret, I am even more powerful. And I was thinking of hosting a festival to reveal the new heroes. And our class should plan it. What do you think?" Elena suggested. But before anyone could answer, Lumina said, "We have arrived, dear." "We'll discuss tomorrow after the discussion with your father is over," Elena said. Adrien nodded and all of them left the car. Elena asked Lumina if she wanted to stay, but Lumina just said no and said to call when they would need the ride back home.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>Calling the photoshoot amazing was an understatement, it was astounding. Marinette got to see so many things and learned how a photoshoot works. There were a few troubles, *cough* Lila not listening to the photographer *cough*. But overall it was an enriching experience for Marinette.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment your thoughts and leave kudos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. For Adrien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am going to use Elena of Avalor to end  this fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Elena, before we had come out of the car you had said we would discuss that topic tomorrow after the discussion with my father, is over. I didn't understand what you said." Adrien told Elena as they sat in the car."Adrien, we are going to your house tomorrow for lunch. Marinette, you and me. I have a meeting with Gabriel and you need to be present. I have already told Nathalie and she has cleared up your schedule." Elena said "And answer my question. Do you like Lila Rossi? If yes then there is no point of the meeting, and if no, well you will be free of her forever." Elena answered. "Mewouch, how can you think I like Lila? I hate her and want to get rid of her. And I only have mew eyes for Milady." Adrien answered. "Shut up, you alley cat," Marinette said. "Oh yeah, one more thing. You can't just suddenly start dating each other. Of course, you want it to be quick. I have a simple solution. Listen closely…."</p><p>"And remember not to call each other the nicknames you use for the alter-egos," Plagg said after Elena had finished explaining her plan. Adrien quickly gave him a piece of camembert for saying something sensible. "Plagg, I didn't know you could say something sensible or related to cheese. Anyways he is right. Also, remember to not get too close when you're transformed. Act like you always would." Tikki said. Marinette too quickly gave Tikki a cookie. "Hey, you were going to tell me something when you first created the story that I wanted to ask you something. She had used my civilian nickname." Adrien said the last part directed towards Marinette. "Adrien, you know we were talking about Elena's secret? You will come to know then." Marinette answered. "Yes, Mar is right. Look we have reached school. Let's go. We still have half an hour before lunch is over. And by his time everyone is in the class on Tuesday which is today because it's Mrs. Mendeleev's class. Let's do this." Elena said.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Marinette had come into the class and immediately went to the washroom because Elena spilt some juice on her Capri's right where they ended. That was planned. After that Elena had taken Adrien right where they would have some privacy if the class decided to give them. But of course, Lila was being Lila. She immediately saw that Elena was taking Adrien with him. After she saw this she said "Guys, do you know why Elena has taken Adrien with her to talk? I hope she doesn't tell him bad things about me. Do you think it will be okay if we go and eavesdrop?" in her most innocent voice. They all agreed thinking that Elena might try and bully Adrien.  They reached just in time to hear Elena start speaking <strike>she was waiting for them</strike>. "Adrien, Mar likes you. She has a crush on you. Do you like her? I can't see her suffer in hopes of you noticing her, so just tell me." "Marinette? She's just a very good friend." Adrien said looking away, refusing to meet her eyes. Good. Adrien is doing everything according to the plan. Elena thought before speaking, "Adrien, you are looking away. You look away every time you say this. Look into my eyes and then say that she's just a very good friend." Elena said. "She's… just… a. I can't. Does this mean I love her too?" Adrien asked. "Sure Adrien. You have been looking for the wrong signs. So do you wanna confess? Ah look here comes Mar, you can confess right now." Elena answered. <strike>Elena had contacted Marinette through telepathy and had told her the exact moment to arrive</strike>.</p><p>"Marinette, we were talking about you just now. I have realized something with Elena's help. Marinette I love you." Adrien said grabbing Marinette in a hug. The class who were eavesdropping gasped. They all came out seeing that their cover was blown. But the group of three paid them no mind and pushed the class aside and went on the way to the class. But before going Marinette said, "Adrien its Mrs Mendeleev's class. Let's hurry. I don't want to face her wrath." This comment was enough for the class to get out of their stupor. Everyone ran to the class. Thankfully, their teacher was not there. Marinette took this opportunity to apologize to the class for the car incident, lest they realized what had happened. "Guys, I want to apologize for my behaviour earlier. No matter what I shouldn't have shouted and talked like that to you…… Hahaha. That's what you wanted to hear right? But now I have decided to stop doing the things I did before. You all just used me, but I don't care now. You can forget any favours and your old Marinette." Marinette said. Everyone was flabbergasted. Did Marinette just say that? They all thought. Marinette was indeed like Lila said. And now she had started to hang out with Chloé of all people. But they weren't able to dwell on it much longer as their teacher had arrived and started the lesson.</p><p>~*~ The next day~*~</p><p>Marinette and Adrien were very nervous. Elena had just barged in the house and dragged Gabriel to the dinner table to have lunch while discussing. "Gabriel, I have a few demands. First, you can read this agreement out loud, so that your son can also hear it. After that, we will discuss the matter I had originally in mind." Elena said, in the same voice used by Gabriel. Gabriel took the paper without a word or an expression and proceeded to read it out loud:</p><p>
  <em>Dear Mr and Mrs Agreste,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>This is written by a 5-year-old me, Elena Inger Angeles. Therefore, it might not be very professional. I want to state some demands on behalf of my best-friend Adrien. The demands are as follows:</em>
</p><ul>
<li><em>Adrien will be allowed to start going to the school (public) when he is 13 yrs old.</em></li>
<li><em>He will be allowed to choose a partner for life. You will not force him into any relationship.</em></li>
<li><em>He will be allowed to choose a profession of his liking. He should not be forced to take over the company or in any other profession.</em></li>
<li><em>After he is 14, he will have more free times to spend however he wants to.</em></li>
</ul><p>
  <em>I hope you will abide by these demands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Signature (Elena Inger Angeles)</em>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <em>Signature (Mr and Mrs Agreste)</em>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <em>Signature (Adrien Agreste)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. By signing this you agree that if you don't abide by the demands you will give all your wealth as donations to different types of charities and your business will come into my family's possession.</em>
</p><p>"So I hope you will continue with the other three demands. At that time you just signed it as a child's plaything but I had plans to imply it. And you see a small line below Thank you? It says that by signing that paper you agree that if you don't abide by the demands, you will lose all your wealth to different charities and your business will be in my family's possession. Adrien, Marinette close your mouths. You don't want Gabriel to think you are ill-mannered." Elena said the last part as a whisper while Gabriel was looking for the statement Elena mentioned. "Now Nathalie, can you ask the chef for a glass of water? Gabriel might need it to cool down after learning about the original topic." Elena said breaking Gabriel out of his stupor. "Ms Angeles, please do not cross the line. You are a guest and therefore stop trying to order my staff around." Gabriel said.</p><p>"Oh, really Gabriel? Pulling the guest card huh? For your kind information, you and Emilie had considered me your honorary daughter. I still have the papers. Anyway, let's forget all this. How about we discuss the original topic. Lila Rossi. I knew she was a lying, pathetic, two-faced….um…." "Snake?" "Bug?" Marinette and Adrien suggested. "Um, no it will be an insult to snakes and bugs.  Lila Rossi is a pathetic, lying, two-faced scum and sludge. Do you know the waste that is produced during the treatment of sewage? That. Anyway, back to the topic, every time she has a photoshoot we, as in me and Marinette go to the site. The photographers invite us. She is acting so badly with the staff and always being mean to them. She also hangs off Adrien's arm like her life depends on it. Actually, it does. She wants to be famous. Without working for it. Adrien take off your overshirt." Elena said. Adrien took off his overshirt to reveal several nail marks. Some even looked like they had bled. Gabriel was horrified. What had he inflicted on his son? "Nathalie, make sure  --" "Nathalie, catch. It's a termination order." Elena cut Gabriel. Nathalie caught the file and quickly got to work.</p><p>~*~</p><p>"You dared to cut father?" Adrien asked as they rode back to the school. "Adrien, he might not show it but he is afraid of me. Anyway, let me tell you about the secret. The secret is I have psychic powers. That means I can use telepathy, teleportation, hypnosis, Pyrokinesis, invisibility, etc, etc. I have a whole bunch of more powers. Do you want to know about all my powers? Also, I used mind manipulation to get him to be scared of me." Elena asked. Adrien and Marinette said "Yes," in unison. Elena was surprised that Marinette wanted to know about the powers too. She quickly sent both of them a list with a brief description of her powers. "She keeps it to keep track of the powers she gains at each birth," Plagg said from somewhere in Adrien's shirt.</p><p>"And you remember I told you about the festival? Change of plans. We are not hosting the festival to introduce new heroes. Ladybug is going to talk to the Mayor about hosting a festival to cheer up the people of Paris. Hawkmoth has made the atmosphere pretty gloomy. So tomorrow Ladybug and Chat Noir will go to the Mayor's office and suggest the idea. Also, tell him that the festival should be hosted by a school. He can do a lottery and whichever school's name comes out the festival will become 20% of their total grades. And the person who will run the whole program, you know to make sure it runs smoothly, will be a student chosen from the school through another lucky draw."<br/>"And Elena we have decided that we are going to reveal our identities first and then we will hand out the miraculouses," Marinette said. "And we will give them all together in front of each other. No secret identities." Adrien added.</p><p>~*~ A few days later~*~</p><p>Marinette had turned completely mean. She had become worse than Chloé. The class had stopped asking for favours *cough* free things *cough*. Lila had started to use Marinette's meanness to her favour. They even had managed to get Adrien on their side. Lila had been fired when she tried to complain about Adrien's behaviour. The reason? Elena had brought some crucial information to light about her.</p><p>"Mari, hadn't we agreed that we would do slow poisoning? Why did you suddenly turn mean? And what the heck was that proposal? If we can even call it that." Chloé asked. "Chloé before that we have much more important things to discuss. First things first, Adrien, Mar we're good to go." "Tikki---" "Plagg---" "Spots On" "Claws out" Chloé and Nathaniel didn't look too surprised to see two of their best friends as the heroes of Paris. "Great." Was all had Nathaniel to say. Chloé al least gave a surprised and impressed look. "So that was all that drama earlier during the lunch was," Chloé commented. "Now as you know who we are we are going to give you the miraculouses. Chloé you have to get a new name." Adrien said as he and Marinette detransformed.</p><p>"I have bought the miraculouses. Nathaniel, you can either take the fox which grants the power of illusion or the turtle which grants the power of protection. The secret power of the fox is Mirage and for the turtle it's Shelter." Marinette said, procuring the boxes of the miraculouses, giving Chloé the Bee and presenting the two boxes to Nathaniel. "You know what? I will just choose randomly while Elena's gone to get food. She can take the other one." Nathaniel said. "Nath don't worry. I don't need a specific miraculous. I will also end up unlocking the extra powers of any and I mean any from the box we have. So it doesn't matter." Elena said from somewhere from the door, scaring Nathaniel. Oh, Elena, you scared me. Anyway, I'm not able to choose so I am going to choose with my eyes close. Ummmmmm, The box in your right hand." Nathaniel said. He took the box and opened it, revealing a bright green light that materialized into an odd turtle looking creature.</p><p>"Hello, young master. I am Wayzz, the kwami of protection. I grant you the power to protect people. To transform you just have to say 'Wayzz, Shell On' and to detransform you have to say 'Wayzz Out The Shell'. Your secret power is 'Shellter' and you will have 5 minutes left till you detransform. Also to recharge I prefer tea, specifically green tea. If you are not able to provide it, anything with that flavour will also do." Wayzz said.</p><p>Chloé opened her box next. As soon as the box was opened it erupted in a bright yellow light which materialized into an odd bee looking, creature. "Pollen!!!!" Chloé screamed. Pollen looked elated to see Chloé again. "Hello Chloé, it's lovely to meet you too." Pollen said, remembering Chloé had asked her to use her name. Chloé got some honey candies from the cabinet and gave them to Pollen.</p><p>Elena opened the box of the fox miraculous and a bright orange light erupted which materialized into an odd fox looking creature. "Elena! It's so good to see you. It has been what two billion years since I last saw you?" Trixx, the fox kwami, said. "Hey, Trixx, nice to see you too. And it has been 2 quadrillion years since we met. Here have some cotton candy popcorn." Trixx happily took the cotton candy flavoured popcorn from Elena. All the other kwamis in the room had long faces, especially Plagg.<br/>"Guys why the long faces?" Adrien asked. "If you want we can give you whatever you want to eat," Marinette added. "It's not that Marinette. Elena's snacks are different from the normal ones. Trixx you are one lucky kwami, having the grand guardian as your holder." Tikki said. "And you will get to eat the special food," Plagg added. Even Wayzz was looking sad. He was not like that. Elena laughed and said "Oh my. Did you think I forgot about you? Here. Tea made by special green tea leaves for Wayzz, honey candies made by special honey for Pollen, the finest Avaloran chocolates for Tikki. Everything is made by me." Elena said handing out the items to the kwamis. Every kwamis face lit up, except for Plagg who still didn't get anything. "Oh no! Looks like there's nothing for Plagg. Oh my." Elena said.</p><p>As soon as Plagg heard this he quickly drifted towards Adrien looking sad. Just as Plagg sat in Adrien's pocket, Elena procured cheese for Plagg. "Plagg I was just teasing you. Come here. I have got the best cheese from the lot I made." Plagg took the cheese, his face looking like the sun. All the teenagers in the rooms laughed.</p><p>"Okay, so what is so special about your tea, honey candies, chocolate, and cheese?" Nathaniel asked the question on everyone's mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. ELENA AND THE SECRET OF AVALOR (NOT QUITE)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If I put Preview then that means I have some idea thought out for the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Guys get comfortable. It will take at least 2 hours for the thing we are going to discuss now." Marinette said. All the kwamis sat on the head of their respective owners, eating the treat Elena gave them. "Now let's start. Elena before we start where are you from exactly? You told me you were the queen of a magical kingdom, but which?" Marinette said, "Oh, I am the queen of Avalor." Elena answered. "That mysterious kingdom? Which has a protective barrier around it? And lots of odd things?" Chloé asked. The others looked at her incredulously, like she said something that only gods know. "What? Daddy was trying to do trade between that kingdom and us." Chloé said. "Uh yeah. What Chloé said is right. We have agreed to the trade by the way." Elena answered.</p><p>"Elena first you'll tell us what is so special about your tea, honey candies, chocolate, and cheese?" Nathaniel asked.  "Oh, it's just infused with my immense magic. And when a living being who has magic and likes the things that I have infused with my magic, they get an even enhanced taste." Elena answered. Everyone gave her a puzzled look.<br/>"How about I tell you the thing we were going to discuss? You will understand what she said much better. It is a story. So, Elena is a queen. She should've died hundreds of years ago. The reason she's not dying is that she's cursed. Yeah, she's cursed you heard it right.</p><p>So she's from a kingdom where magic is normal. She, herself was trapped in a magical Amulet. After being trapped in it for 41 years she ended up taking some of its magic with her when she was released. Now she had to face a challenge before she could become the queen of her kingdom. Mind this; she was 16 when she was trapped in that amulet. It was to save her. Anyway back to the topic. The 'challenge' cursed her that she would never die. Anyone would take this as a boon. It isn't. She immediately asked her royal wizard to find a way to break the curse.</p><p>He searched endlessly. At last, he came to know that curses like these can be broken only by the person who gave it, but they were able to break, halfway, in a way that it would turn into a boon. The royal wizard gave her 3 boons: 1) She will always have Elena as her name because her real parents gave it to her and she likes it; 2) Her magic fuses with her soul so even if the body changes she shall not lose her magic; and 3) If by any chance the body/bodies her soul goes into has any type of any power/magic, it will fuse with her soul. When the prophesier, who told her if anything bad or good is going to happen to her kingdom, heard about the curse he also granted her a boon. I'm going to say the way Elena said it:</p><p>Anvolo Purdo Antin Novo Anima Notizia Amatere</p><p>Elena Castillo Flores, to reward you for all the good deeds you have done</p><p>And to cancel a bit of your curse;</p><p>I, Quita Moz, Give you a boon;</p><p>There are tiny gods; they are concepts or ideas, brought into this world,</p><p>The most powerful of all these concepts are Creation and Destruction;</p><p>They were there since the birth of the universe;</p><p>I give you the power to see these concepts;</p><p>Remember in the future they will be tied to magical jewellery that will give its wielder the power of the concepts;</p><p>You will guide the Creation concept's wielder for the greater good;</p><p>The power that I give you should be used by you to learn about these concepts;</p><p>I hope you shall use it for the greater good and never stray from your path;</p><p>Amatere Notizia Anima Novo Antin Purdo Anvolo</p><p>Okay, so it was something like this, not the exact words, yeah but something like this." Marinette completed. "Wait a minute; your name is Elena Castillo Flores?" Adrien, Chloé and Nathaniel asked at the same time. "Yeah," Marinette said. "Anyway, so she hasn't told you about one of her most powerful power, no, Magic is her Emotion magic. The same one that led Nathaniel into our group.  She kept it locked away. It only activates when she feel very strong emotions. That's what happened that day; she felt so much empathy for Nath that the magic just kicked in."</p><p>"You have other magics right? So why haven't we seen them?" Chloé asked. "Yes. She has other magics. You haven't seen them because she has locked them with the help of her psychic powers. You might be thinking that she needs a body that has high-level magic (nope no one was thinking, but to make themselves seem like they know about these concepts they nodded), and you are right, she does need a body that has a high level. So for this, she just gets born in the same family by skipping a generation." Marinette said. Everyone gave a confused look. Marinette said, "Let me elaborate. Now, the highest level of magic in a body will be 90%, but her soul needs a body with a 100% magic level. But her soul never needed 100% magic level. At first, she only needed 18% but slowly that magic level started to fuse with her soul and the need started to increase.</p><p>Finally, when she got psychic powers the need became more than 100%. It was troublesome. She wandered as a bodiless soul for a long time. At last, she locked half of her powers with the help of the kwamis so that the magic level could be 100% because she is bound to help Tikki's wielder. And because she had 100% her child would have 50% of the magic level, and it will always be a boy. Because her soul is a female, the next generation will be a girl.<br/>Kwamis please explain to them in detail the concepts of life and what I was talking about right now." Marinette said, exhausted from talking so much. "So, what do you think, were you a female in your previous births?" Tikki asked. "Well, I think I was an alternative in gender in my previous births, you know like girl-boy, girl-boy" Nathaniel answered, all the others nodded. Marinette and Elena snickered, a feeling of déjà vu washing over them "Well, you are wrong. Chloé's every birth was a female. So will be her future births while Nathaniel's and Adrien's every birth was a male and so will be the future ones." Tikki said.</p><p>"So will every other male and female on this planet, and it even includes animals. The reason behind this is that Chloé's soul is female, while Nathaniel's and Adrien's soul is male. The body you go in is based upon what gender is your soul. Now the reason Elena remembers her life as Queen Elena is because she is born in the same rich family, time and again. If you are born in the same position, family, economic status, etc, etc. you will remember your previous life. We don't want that so we send your soul into a body that is going to have a life opposite of your previous life. Sometimes we are not able to make everything opposite, so instead, we give you power, position, economic status half of what you had in your previous life." Plagg continued where Tikki left off.</p><p>"Now on to the topic of the magic level. Now what Marinette said was that Elena has a 100% magic level, so her child will have 50% of the magic level. The reason he will be a boy is so that the next generation is a girl. We have given her a boon that her child will always be a boy, and her child's child will be a daughter. She always dies 4 months before the delivery so that her soul can go in the newborn baby. The reason her soul can go to the body of the newborn is that her magic level is 100%. Now let Wayzz tell you three interesting facts and some other related facts." Trixx said, taking over from Plagg and giving to Wayzz.</p><p>Wayzz sighed but continued. "Fact number one, the magic level is always even number. Fact number two, the reason the magic level is even is that your child will have exactly half of your magic level. Fact number three, you always have a soul mate. Now the reason your soul mate is called a soul mate is that you are bounded by the soul. The soul you're bound with will always make you whole. What this means is that for example, you have 52% so your soul mate will have 48% so that you together become 100%. But this doesn't mean that your child will have 100% of the magic level. He will have half of the one who has more of the magic level. So your child will have 26% of a magic level. Now it is very rare that anyone has 50% or 0% that means no magic level.  Another boon granted to Elena. Let Pollen take over." Wayzz said pushing the responsibility on Pollen to enjoy his tea.</p><p>"The boon is that every time she is born a person with a pure soul will be born without any magic level, and when her child is born a person with exactly 50% of the magic level will be born." Pollen said. Marinette interrupted Pollen "Pollen let me take over. Elena wants to hear what Tikki told me about her boon. Elena, you will not interrupt until I complete. It's not a boon to her, it is a boon given to her husband and son. When her husband and son heard that Elena got a curse and you know all the boons, they had a glimpse of the future that she would become a bodiless soul. Well, the kwamis believed them because they have the power to see the future. They, kwamis, granted them both a boon that when that happens, her son will be born in a family from which Elena's soul had just departed and he would have 50% of a magic level and his soulmate will also have 50% so that the new baby born will have 100% of the magic level. Her husband got the boon that he would be her soulmate after Elena's soul becomes bodiless and his soul will be born with a body that will have 0% magic level after that. Oh, I forgot about one thing. If you and your soul mate, both, have 50% of the magic level, your child will have 100% of the magic level. And one last thing. The day the Miraculouses are gone from this world, so will her curse of immortality and all the other boons related to it. That's all Tikki told me." Marinette concluded the story.</p><p>When she looked at Elena Marinette saw a white ghost. And then suddenly Elena was laughing so hard that she had to clutch her stomach. "Tikki, I (wheeze) didn't think (wheeze) you would turn Quita Moz (wheeze) into my husband and son. Okay, now I'm fine. Guys I was married when I was 20 and had a son when I was 25 but my husband and son didn't have such power. My magic wasn't passed onto my son.  Quita Moz was the one who told us. And then the kwamis granted the boons.  Anyway, that was the story. Oh yeah, we are hosting a festival to introduce the new heroes." Elena said "Don't worry it's not that big of a deal. " Marinette assured them. "Mar can I commission you for 3 ball gowns and 2 tuxedos? Thanks and I am paying. The ball gowns are for me, you and Chloé and the tuxedos for the boys." Elena said. "Let's put the festival lottery for the next chapter. It was a lot of info for them to soak in." Adrien suggested. "Wait what festival lottery?" Nathaniel asked in a dangerous tone. "Next chapter. Period" Adrien, Marinette and the kwamis said together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. announcement 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm not able to think how to write. Also I have a project going on in school and for my subjects. I literally don't even have time to think about the story. I remembered about it today and so I'm posting this. I'll probably start writing after March 23, 2021.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Readers decide the name yourselves (Comment it. If I like it the chapter name will change)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"First we are going to transform, name ourselves and then we will talk about the festival," Elena said, motioning for Chloé to start. "Pollen, Buzz On." Chloé transformed as a bright yellow light engulfed her. Her suit had not changed a lot. Just instead of yellow, there was honey colour and the black strips were gone. Instead, there was a beautiful flower around here body in black colour with five petals. Her comb was more of an accessory in her suit. Her hair had changed from one high pony to a crown made of flowers with her hair in two loose ponies with yellow hair ties having very long ribbons. Her hair had also changed to a darker shade of honey-orange. (Okay maybe a lot.) Overall she looked beautiful. "Why is there a flower with five petals and my miraculous more like an accessory?"  Chloé asked.</p>
<p>"Chloé you have changed a lot. Your suit, generally, reflects you. And the flower must be because Pollen has decided to change your suit completely. Maybe instead of your miraculous, your flower will tell you how much time is left. I don't know that much about the other miraculouses, unlike creation and destruction. Now my turn." Elena said. "Trixx Let's Pounce."  A bright orange light engulfed Elena. When the light subsided, she left everyone stunned.                                                                                                Her suit was not plain like Rena Rouge's. Of course, there was the signature fox tail and ears. But her suit was nothing like a fox. Her necklace was also more of an accessory like Chloé's just the difference was that around her body was a 10 petal gorgeous flower. Her hair went from a ponytail to a crown made of flowers with her hair in two loose ponies with dark orange hair ties having very long ribbons. "Hmmm, let's see," Elena said. She tried sending her long ribbons to pick up the food trolley (they had ordered some food earlier and a lot was remaining). The ribbons picked it up without a single food falling. "Pretty strong. Chloé try pulling me through the ribbon." When Chloé tried to pull the ribbon, it flew up. "Great. Now first everyone transform and then we will detransform and ask the kwamis about the suit change."</p>
<p>Next, Nathaniel transformed. He also had a few hints of Carapace's suit, like the shield on his back. His miraculous was also more of an accessory. He also had a five-petal flower. His red hair had turned to a dark shade of green. His suit had a light green colour and his face was covered in a mask, unlike Carapace's goggles. "Why did my hair change colour?" Nathaniel said. "Because Paris has very few red-head. And in our vicinity, only two are there. You and Marc." Elena answered.</p>
<p>Next Marinette transformed. As the bright pink light subsided, she noticed the change in her suit. She had the hair the same as Elena and Chloé. Her suit resembled Chloé's, just the minor differences. Instead of yellow, there was red and her spots made the flower. After her Adrien transformed. He had the same suit as Nathaniel's. Instead of a shield, he had a bell and instead of green, his suit was black with a white flower. "Let's detransform in the opposite direction. Me, bugaboo, Nathaniel, Elena, and Chloé. Plagg Claws In." Chat Noir detransformed into Adrien. "Tikki, Spots Off." "Wayzz, Out the Shell." "Trixx, Let's Rest." "Pollen, Buzz Off." All of them detransformed and looked suspiciously towards the kwamis.</p>
<p>"Guys, congratulations. You are all the only team in the miraculous history, to have all the holders true. That means, you have a true fox, turtle, cat, bug, and finally bee." Pollen gushed out. At this, Elena shouted too. "No way. Please tell me this is not a dream. Pinch me… Ow, Marinette that hurt badly." At their confused faces, the kwamis laughed and said, "Let's tell them first." Tikki started, "When a team has true holders, like a true fox, bee, turtle, etc, the suits are changed, having similar designs. But it only happens when all the holders are true. Elena is a true holder for every miraculous in the box. She created them." </p>
<p>"The flower pattern is a Sakura. It means—" Plagg said. "Cherry blossom." Adrien cut him. Plagg gave him one look and Adrien said nothing more. "Ah yes, it's a cherry blossom. We have travelled from continent to continent, village to village. But what we liked the most was Japan, especially its culture. So we have given you the sakura. Adrien will help you to choose your names. We would like it if the names are in Japanese and Adrien and Marinette change their names in Japanese."<br/>"Um, Joō Bachi means Queen Bee in Japanese, Kame Kōtei means Turtle Emperor, Kitsune Kōgō means Fox Empress, Neko Kōtei means Cat Emperor, and Tentōchū Kōgō means Ladybug Empress. I am thinking we all should be emperor and empress." Adrien said.<br/>"LOVE IT.," everyone said at the same time.</p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p>"Now that we have the names, let's go to the mayor and discuss the festival." Tentōchū Kōgō said. They had discussed the info with the team. Currently, they were all flying towards the mayor's office. They reached there and asked the receptionist about the way to the mayor's office (it was a maze as there were hundreds of rooms and Chloé never came here). The receptionist took them to the office after informing Andre they were coming.</p>
<p>"Mayor Bourgeois these are the new members of our team. From your left, Joō Bachi, Kame Kōtei, and Kitsune Kōgō holders of the Bee, Turtle, and Fox miraculous respectively." Neko Kōtei said. "I and Ladybug have also changed our name to Neko Kōtei and Tentōchū Kōgō."<br/>“We are thinking of telling the public of these additions and change in our name through a festival. It will also lift the mood. The school of Francois Dupont is the main attractions for Akumas, especially the Akuma class. We will do a lucky draw and choose a student from that class to manage the whole event, you know the main manager kind of. And we will say we did a private lucky draw and chose Francois Dupont.” Tentōchū said.</p>
<p>“Mayor Bourgeois, we are thinking of not showing ourselves till the festival. And it would be really nice if you do the LUCKY DRAW live. If you like I can talk with the TVi studios immediately.” Kitsune said. At this, the mayor just nodded and Kitsune went into the bathroom, detransformed and called the studio.<br/>“You know we don’t need so much elaboration. We can just come out during an Akuma.” Kame suggested. Joō gave him a dry look and said, “Kame really? There will be no fun like that and imagine this the previous holders might be waiting to get miraculous during the Akuma but they don’t and then see someone else using it and then they get akumatised themselves.” Joō said.</p>
<p>Kitsune came out after a few minutes and told the mayor that she had fixed the press conference for 3 for tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. announcement 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm not going to write a chapter till probably 1 April. I have exams and my family's shifting. Sorry</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The conference + a little secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So let me clear one thing. Lila came in the class when they were in 8th standard. They are right now in 10th standard. Are school system has 1st standard to 12th or 10th standard in the same school. So I have written accordingly. And also I don't know how a press conference works exactly. I have just written it. I had lost motivation because no new comments or kudos were appearing. Also less and less people were reading the new chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“We have decided to bring out more miraculouses. We have not given them to anyone yet. We have a few candidates in mind but we have not contacted them, yet. We are deciding to host a festival to reveal the new heroes.” Ladybug said. “We will also make a special announcement.” Chat Noir added. They were able to convince Tikki and Plagg to give them their old super suits. They would wear the new ones on the day of the festival. “Now the mayor will explain about the festival lottery.” Chat Noir said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ladybug, Chat Noir and I have decided that the festival will be held by Francois DuPont. We all know it has become a hotspot for Akumas. But we need a person who will make sure everything runs smoothly. So we are going to choose a student through a lucky draw who will make sure everything is smooth. We have already prepared chits and put them in a container of wood and we will take a chit out. The student whose name will be on the chit will be the Manager of the program. Here we go.” The mayor said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He removed a chit from a wooden container placed there (on his table). “And the winning student is Elena Inger Angeles. We have already asked the school to show this live press to all the students. So I want Elena Inger Angeles to report to my office during the lunch break so I can discuss the responsibilities and the power she has. That’s all. You may now ask the questions.” The mayor said.</em>
</p><p>The questions were drowned by Lila screaming in her pillow. First, she had missed the starting because she was not interested in Ladybug and Chat Noir. But she still let it play in the background so that she could weave another lie based on that. But then the mayor announces this and she is not the person on the chit. She wanted to be the one who managed the festival. She would then be able to control Maribrat and her group. But no, that brat’s friend, oh best friend, Elena was chosen.</p><p>~*~</p><p>While Lila was screaming at home the students of François DuPont had very different reactions. The Akuma class gave her the ice-cold glares and the stinky eye. While the rest of the school congratulated her and were looking forward to work under her guidance. In the school, everyone except the Akuma class knew how well Elena manages such things. As she was the daughter of the world’s best designer, Louis Vilton, she had the experience to handle such things and work under pressure from a young age. Under her guidance you could easily complete your work before the deadline, she just made everything so much more fun and easy.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Marinette and Adrien came just before lunch. They had not missed any periods as the whole lunch-before day the students were not ready to study. Even Mrs. Mendeleev could not control them. Marinette and Adrien told Nathaniel and Chloé that they were going on a date. Elena had already made a rough plan of how the festival would be. So Nathaniel and Chloé went to her place to have lunch. Adrien and Marinette went to a new café near-by and Elena went to the mayor’s office.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Adrien did not want to spoil the mood but he was just too curious. Unable to hold it any longer he asked (read blurted), “Mari, you said you hated me, but then suddenly you have started to love me again. Why?” “Well I guess this was bound to happen sooner or later. And sooner is better than later. After we revealed our identities, I went berserk. Elena calmed me down but I wasn’t able to calm down completely so we talked. I was going to lead you on, pretend I love you and hurt you the way you hurt me. But Elena tried to talk me out of it. But I just screamed at her that she won’t understand and some other stuff I shouldn’t have said. She of course understood I didn’t mean it but her face told that I had hit a sensitive spot. But still, she’s a very good friend and she made me understand why it was you.</p><p>
  <strong>‘Marinette, you and Adrien are meant to be together. Look, sweetheart, you both received the miraculous because you are two parts of one whole. If Adrien wasn’t meant to be in your life he would have been out a long time ago. And Lila was a test to see how strong your bond was. Lady Fate has done this with lots of Ladybugs and Black Cats. I have seen it firsthand. Most partners pass because they have already revealed their identities. It is to know how strong your bond is with the other. You kind of passed it. That is why I asked you to reveal your identities. You had zero trust and that needed to be fixed.’</strong>
</p><p>So she kind of convinced me to awaken the feelings that were buried deep down.”</p><p>*~*</p><p>Elena had forgotten her diary and pouch in the locker so she went to fetch it. The whole Akuma class was there and other students. The Akuma class was talking ill about her as usual. “Why did that brat get the position? She will just ruin the program. On the other hand Lila with all of her connections would be able to make it much more interesting.” Alya said. All the students in the locker snapped their head at her. They were going to say something but Elena stopped. Alix agreed and said, “Yeah she could also have all the celebrities she knows come.” Now it was Elena’s turn to speak, “Oh yeah with her fake connections, Lila would have made the festival so much more boring.”</p><p>This time the Akuma class snapped their heads at her. They immediately made a semi-circle around her. Elena knew what this meant. They were going to attack her. She said, “I hope everyone except the Akuma class will be the eyewitness for this fight. Everyone please move out of the circle. I’m ready.” Everyone did what they were asked and the Akuma class came all at once at Elena. She effortlessly blocked all their attacks while attacking back.</p><p>“You know that day because of Bustier I wasn’t able to hit you back. I have an Indian friend. She likes to use an idiom of Hindi ‘Chun chun ke badla lena’. You know what that means? I will extract my revenge from each one of you specifically. If you want to try and beat me up to make me give my position to Lila, forget it. ……. Oh looks like I beat each one of you up.” Elena said</p><p>“We will report this to Mr. Damocles, against the Akuma class.” said Allan. “Elena you did this in self defense.” said Aurore. “So we are the eye witnesses for this. You must be getting late.” said Mireille. They all said this together and everyone else agreed.</p><p>Elena reached the office in record time. She discussed her plans with the mayor. “I am going to make heads for different departments and they will report to me. Oh and I was thinking we can make it an all day festival. As Hero’s day is approaching we can celebrate it with the festival. And- <em>*BEEP* *BEEP*</em> I am so sorry. Just give me a second.” Elena checked her phone and saw it was the group chat they had created. Her name was Ms. Magical Queen, Marinette’s was Ms. Tailor, Chloé’s was Ms. Politics, Adrien’s was Mr. All-rounder, and Nathaniel’s was Mr. Sh<strike>p</strike>y. It wasn’t a typo because Nathaniel was shy and that is why he was the perfect spy.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ms. Politics: We are meeting at my house to discuss the MT right? </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mr. All-rounder: Yup, can’t we give it a better code word?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mr. Sh<strike>p</strike>y: Yes, I agree with Ms. Politics and Mr. All-rounder.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ms. Tailor: *Insert thumbs up emoji* we can name it physics. Ms. Magical Queen?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ms. Magical Queen: Yes, Ms. Politics.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Elena switched of her phone. Andre took this time to inspect the plans made by Elena.</p><p>~*~</p><p>After Elena switched of her phone Chloé texted</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ms. Politics: Did I anger her?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mr. All-rounder: Yup.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Mr. Sh<strike>p</strike>y: Yes</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ms. Tailor: May the Gods have mercy on your poor soul.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Elena wasn’t angry she was just too tired and bored.</p><p>*~*</p><p>They all had split up after school. Nathaniel was on his way home when the Lila group cornered him. They had seen that he was the only one going home alone. Chloé and Elena went together because they wanted to spend some quality time with each other. Adrien and Marinette had gone to Gabriel to announce to him that they were dating and he was just told. He wasn’t allowed to say anything. Nathaniel was the perfect prey in Lila’s eyes.</p><p>She was able to convince that author of this story to write bad about Marinette but after a little in a chapter she didn’t see anything. The author had even deleted that part and edited it. She asked the author. The author told her that she was sorry for believing Lila. Nathaniel had come and told her everything. <strike>The reference in this will be given in the notes</strike>.</p><p>Lila was able to convince her <strike>slaves</strike> friends that Nathaniel had tried to attack her and was spreading bad things about her. They immediately hatched a plan to make sure he never tries it again. Anyway, they had cornered him and had taken his bag and thrown all the grossest stuff in it and a slushy slime mix as a cherry on top. Then they shook it really hard make sure his each and everything got destroyed.</p><p>Nathaniel knew he was going to get akumatised. He saw the Akuma not seconds after he thought. He was running away while squeezing the keychain Elena gave him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The reference is from chapter 'For Adrien' I have edited it. But the ones who are from the start know about it. Feel free to criticise, correct or help me to refine the chapters. Please comment and leave kudos. (Pretty please with a cherry on top). My motivation. And yes I named her father by twisting a brand's name. That name is for the world. People just assume Elena uses her mother's last name to make sure no one knows. (Everyone knows)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>